1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a piston-cylinder unit having a cylinder, the interior of the cylinder being divided into two working chambers by a displaceable piston, a piston rod being arranged at the piston and guided outward in a sealed manner through one of the working chambers, a first connection end is arranged at the end of the cylinder opposite the piston rod, and a second connection end is arranged at the free end of the piston rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
When piston-cylinder units of this type are used for the adjustment of elements in an environment where their physical appearance is unsuited, an unpleasant impression is made. This is the case, for example, when these adjustable elements are parts of furniture such as cabinet shutters.